The Tutor
by LovelyPsychopath
Summary: Draco ends up being assigned to tutor Harry....now what? (d/h slash) **COMPLETE**
1. The Tutor Ch 1

Title: The Tutor ch.1 By: LovelyPsychopath Rating: PG-13 Warnings/etc: I do not own any of these characters. If you didn't already know that, you need to get your head checked. Plus, I don't feel a slash warning is necessary. I find nothing perverse about gay boys, and if you do, then you're a homophobe, and you shouldn't be here to begin with. Also, beware: I was listening to cheesy 90's "pulse" music while writing this. Comments: I've wanted to write a somewhat serious yet fluffy Draco/Harry slash fic for some time. I decided to write more comical stuff to prepare, and I think I'm ready. Please, don't throw rocks! Marshmallows are MUCH softer.  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
Harry Potter looked down with an almost painful expression clouding his face. His green eyes scrolled down the essay on invincibility potions he had just finished. He slowly shook his head, knowing that he was going to fail. He had been so busy playing chess with Ron that he had completely forgotten about the essay. The essay had been completed it in 10 minutes, and it was obvious to whoever read it. It was messily written, not in the correct order, and written in red ink---a big no-no. Why did Professor Snape have to assign all of these essays anyway?  
  
Harry quickly stuffed the essay into his bag, and ran off to class. (Yes, you guessed it, potions)  
  
*Potions Class*  
  
Professor Snape swept over the classroom collecting essays. His eyes pierced each student, momentarily scaring the life out of them, before moving to the next, all the while collecting essays. When he reached Harry, he smirked in a malicious way.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, where is your essay?" Harry turned slightly green, before handing over his essay. Snape smiled.  
  
"Well, well, well. I can see just by looking at this that you put no effort into this whatsoever." His eyes quickly scanned the essay, before putting it on the top of the stack of essays.  
  
"Potter, I'm very disappointed. It seems as if that I must assign you..." Harry cringed, waiting for the word that every student hated: detention. "a tutor." Snape finished, causing Harry to feel momentarily shocked and a bit frightened. This had to be a trick.  
  
"Hmm. Who is smart enough to reach through that thick mop of hair? Ah, I know. Mr. Malfoy!" Draco paled, if that was even possible, to an even whiter shade. Harry's eyes widened in horror while he looked pleadingly at Snape.  
  
"Who better to teach my worst student, than my best student? Mr. Potter. You shall meet Mr. Malfoy in this classroom after school everyday until I see an improvement in your grade." Harry could have sworn he heard Snape giggle, but then again, he was feeling a bit light headed. He looked across the room at Malfoy, who seamed to be in the middle of a stroke. They caught each other's eyes for a moment, each attempting to kill the other with a glare alone.  
  
*3:10pm (after school)*  
  
Harry sighed as he got ready for his potions tutoring. Ron looked at him with compassion, and patted him on the back.  
  
"If he tries anything, tell me, and I'll beat his Slytherin ass so badly that.." Ron couldn't finish, for Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Harry, if he does try anything, just ignore him. I mean, he is very good at potions. Maybe this could actually be good for you." Hermione said with a forced smile.  
  
"HA! Malfoy? Actually do something good? You're kidding yourself 'Moine!" Ron said, picturing Malfoy in a boy scouts uniform helping old ladies across the street, and then stealing their wallets.  
  
"Well, I'm off." Harry mumbled as if he were heading towards his execution.  
  
*In Potions*  
  
Draco was already sitting there when Harry arrived. Snape was no where to be found, so Harry figured he must be at a teacher's meeting. The blond Slytherin was sitting at an empty table, studying a book, which Harry guessed was about potions. Harry cleared his throat to get Draco's attention, and took a seat on the other side of the table. They both looked anxious and very unsure of themselves.  
  
"Well Potter, let's make this quick. I have a life outside of you, you know." Draco drawled, shooting daggers from his eyes at Harry.  
  
"Sure doesn't seem that way," Harry spat back. "You're always talking about me. You'd think if you really hated me that much, you would just avoid me." Harry said, opening his potions book with a thud.  
  
"Shut up, Potter!" Draco yelled, his pale cheeks turning slightly pink. Harry smiled and looked innocently down at his book.  
  
"Whatever you say, Malfoy."  
  
* 50 minutes later*  
  
"Okay Potter, give me three negative effects of invincibility potions." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"The first would be severe stomach aches. The second would be memory loss, and the third would be dizziness." Harry replied with a smile on his face.  
  
"Not bad Potter. You would actually do well you know, if you would just study." Malfoy replied, in a rather un-Malfoy-like manor.  
  
Harry sighed. "I know. I suppose I'm just not motivated." Harry smiled, before drawing a small doodle in the margin of his parchment.  
  
"Potter, this isn't an art class." Draco said, grabbing away the drawing.  
  
"You're starting to sound just like Snape!" Harry accused with mock surprise on his face. Draco frowned.  
  
"That is a bad sign. I suppose that it is getting a bit late."  
  
"I agree!" With a gleeful expression, Harry quickly gathered his things. He was about to turn on his heel and run, when he felt a light tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"You forgot this." Draco said, handing back the doodle. Harry took back his parchment, but before he could mutter thanks, Draco swept by him. Harry could've sworn that Draco lightly touched his hand as he swept by, but then again all of the memorization he had just done had begun to fry his brain.  
  
*Back in the Gryffindor Common room*  
  
It was about 4:15 when Harry finally got back to the common room. He wasn't really in the mood to talk, so he stuck to the shadows, figuring he could sneak up to his room.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
'Damn.' Harry thought to himself, while smiling sweetly at Ron.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked. His eyes seamed to be checking for injuries.  
  
"Well, what?" Harry asked, clearly very tired.  
  
Ron sighed. "How did it go? He didn't do anything to you...did he?"  
  
"No. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He's actually a very good tutor when he's not making snide remarks."  
  
Ron looked shocked, and then suspicious. "Harry..did he give you drugs?"  
  
Harry almost fell over. "Of course he didn't give me drugs!" And with that, Harry weakly stormed up to his room.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron returned to sit back next to Hermione, who was busily reading a book on magical plants.  
  
"I think he's lost it, Herm." Ron said, in a somewhat defeated manor.  
  
"What are you blabbering about now?" Hermione asked, not bothering to look up from the large book on her lap.  
  
"He said that..that it wasn't that bad. He had to sit in a room with Malfoy alone for an hour, and he said he didn't mind." At this, Hermione looked up.  
  
"Maybe aliens abducted the real Malfoy and replaced him with a nicer clone. Either that or he's a much nicer person that he puts on to be." Hermione smiled, and looked back down to her book.  
  
Ron sighed and shook his head. Didn't anyone see the strangeness in this situation? 


	2. The Tutor Ch 2

Title: The Tutor Ch. 2 Author: LovelyPsychopath Rating: PG-13 Comments: I don't own any of Ms. Rowling's characters, etc. I just like playing with them. Secondly, the pg-13 is for language.  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
"At last," Harry thought to himself, as he entered his last class of the day, Potions. "Just one more class and I'm fr......." Harry stopped his thinking process. Not one more class.....one more class, and then an hour studying with Malfoy. "Great, just great." His momentary relief was quickly extinguished.  
  
He took his seat next to Ron and stared blankly down at his folded hands. Without even thinking about it, he stole a glance at Malfoy, who was seated on the other side of the room next to Goyle. Harry frowned.  
  
"What a self-assured git. Just look at the pompous grin plastered across his face." Harry thought to himself. He turned away when a pair of angry silver eyes met his. Had he been staring? Harry's face grew red with embarrassment as he realized that he had been staring at Malfoy for the past 5 minutes straight. He had to see how Malfoy was responding to his staring. He slowly raised his eyes in an inconspicuous manor, and then slowly glanced over at Malfoy.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Draco was still staring at him! And damn, he had that trademark sneer painted on his face. He was so irritating! And to imagine that yesterday he had thought that Malfoy had been civil!  
  
For the rest of the class, Harry focused on the Potion's Master's lesson. He would do anything to get his mind off of his upcoming tutoring.  
  
*After Class*  
  
3:00 seemed to come far too soon for Harry's liking. The class quickly filed out, leaving Malfoy, Snape, and himself. He was sure that he must look absolutely pitiful, sitting there with a look of dread and despair on his face.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. I'll leave you now. I have an appointment with the Head Master that cannot wait." Snape sneered, picked up a small black brief-case, and whisked out of the classroom.  
  
"Okay. Let's start then."  
  
"First of all, I have a question." Harry said, his brow creased into a frown.  
  
"Hurry up, Potter, I haven't got all day you know."  
  
"Why were you glaring at me all of potions?" Draco looked shocked for a moment, and then pondered the question.  
  
"Because you annoy me. No, you just don't annoy me. I find you to be the single most irritating creature on this whole blasted planet. Satisfied?" Harry stood still.  
  
"Yes, just shut up. Your answer was far more than sufficient, and the sound of your voice is starting to make me nauseous." Draco sneered at this.  
  
"Feeling a bit insecure, Potter?"  
  
"N-no.what are you going on about?"  
  
"Well Potter, whenever I insult you, you blush like a school girl, and hurriedly make a crappy comeback to cover up your tracks."  
  
"Bloody hell! You bastard, what are you suggesting? Spit it out!"  
  
"Well, I'm just saying, you act very," Draco took a sigh, "feminine." This time, Harry Potter was quite aware of his blush.  
  
"See Potter? Blushing again..." Draco smiled and ran a finger across Harry's prominent blush.  
  
"W-what are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry asked shakily. He pulled away slightly when Draco's finger traveled from his cheek, to his jaw. The fingers pulled quickly away, as if Malfoy had realized what he was doing.  
  
"Nothing. Let's just start, okay?" Malfoy asked in a rather tired and defeated tone.  
  
"Al-alright then."  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
Comments: Whee! Another chapter is finished. It was fun, but difficult. I had been wanting to have Draco insult Harry about being girly for some time...and I think I'm going to play off of it some more...what fun! Look forward to chapter #3 coming out very soon. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. The Tutor Ch 3

Title: The Tutor Ch. 3 Author: LovelyPsychopath Rating: PG-13-- for language mostly. Comments: Whee! The next chapter! It's always much easier for me to come up with ideas when I'm a couple of chapters into a series. This was written while listening to my t.a.t.u CD, just to let you know. Thank you for checking out my fic. Please review when you're done! ****Important**** -I've decided to write this chapter in Draco's POV.  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
Draco sat at his desk, idly drawing abstract shapes on a piece of scrap paper. The scowl on his face indicated that he was deep in thought.  
  
"Why the hell did I do that?" The memory of himself *touching* Harry Potter's face came to mind. I mean, it's not like he liked Harry Potter or anything. He wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. So what if he was constantly staring at Potter, or thinking about Potter, or dreaming about him. It was all perfectly natural and normal to have a fascination with someone you hate. Draco's eyes widened when he realized how foolish he sounded. Even he could recognize his severe case of denial. Draco Malfoy crushing on Harry Potter? That was one thought that he had never dared to think. However, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. He had been watching Harry, and from the constant blushing and lip licking that Harry was throwing his way, he just might have a chance to catch Hogwart's golden boy.  
  
*The end of Dinner*  
  
Draco watched Harry from across the great hall. Dinner was going to end at any minute, and he would make his first move. Now it was Draco's turn to blush.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm actually going through with this.." He thought to himself, while Crabbe and Goyle gave him matching confused looks.  
  
"So, Draco, who's the lucky lady? I didn't know you went for Gryffindors!" Goyle said, elbowing his blond friend in the ribs.  
  
Draco sighed. "No, I normally don't go for Gryffindors, but this person is different."  
  
Crabbe looked confused. "Who is it? Don't tell me you're after Granger.." Crabbe, Golye, and Draco all went pale at this thought.  
  
"Of course not, you twit! I wouldn't be caught dead making puppy eyes at Granger!"  
  
"Then who is it?"  
  
"No one that's important. You'll find out sooner or later." Crabbe and Goyle nodded, and stood to leave.  
  
'Damn...dinner is over already' Draco rose, and quickly straightened his appearance. With quick strides, he was off.  
  
He could see Harry leaving the great hall, Granger and Weasley following like loyal hounds.  
  
"Potter, wait up!" He called, reaching out to grab Harry's sleeve to slow him down.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Draco rolled his eyes. He honestly didn't have time to deal with Weasley.  
  
"Potter, can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry looked confused, but then turned to his two minions.  
  
"It's alright guys, I'll be right back. It's probably about tutoring.." Draco nodded in thankfulness, and led Harry out of the crowded hall.  
  
*The second hall to the right of Slytherin House*  
  
"Well Malfoy, what did you want?" Harry asked in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
Draco smiled slyly. "I just wanted to make a truce with you." Harry's eyes widened to large green saucers.  
  
"A-a t-truce? With you?!" Harry stuttered. "Why would you of all people want a truce?"  
  
"I'm just sick of fighting. You really aren't as annoying as I thought you'd be."  
  
"Thank you, I guess." Harry looked thoroughly confused. Draco simply returned Harry's confusion by giving him a friendly smirk, and bingo. Harry blushed.  
  
"You're blushing again, Harry." Harry's jaw dropped slightly from the shock of being called by his first name.  
  
"You called me...Harry."  
  
"That is your name, isn't it? And since we're not enemies anymore, I'm allowed to call you Harry, right?" Harry nodded slowly, taking in the all of the new information he was receiving. He attempted to get rid of his blush by touching hand to the cold stone wall, and then to his flaming cheek.  
  
"Don't." Draco said, pushing away Harry's hand. "It suits you." Harry looked as though he was going to die of shock.  
  
"Well, Harry, I've got to go. See you tomorrow at tutoring..." And with that, Draco sashayed away, not looking back.  
  
'That went....well.' He thought to himself, the corners of his mouth slightly rising in a smile.  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
Comments: Hehe.that was fun. I think that I'm only going to write one or two more chapters. I miss writing funny stuff. It really is my forte, y'know. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm desperate...::sniff:: 


	4. The Tutor Ch 4

Title: The Tutor Ch. 4 Author: LovelyPsychopath Rating: PG-13-- for language mostly. Comments: Sorry about the delay folks, but I have good reasons! This is the second ch. 4 that I've written! The first one wasn't good enough, so, thus ch. 4 v. 2 was born. Also, I'd like to thank the wonderful people that gave me reviews! I also wanted to say that when I write my stories, they are in correct dialogue form, with paragraphs, etc. But when I publish them, they get all whacky. Oh well. You'll just have to stick with me until I get it figured out.  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
That night Harry had laid in his bed pondering Malfoy's new found interest in him. He frowned, and contemplated his situation.  
  
'He's probably only doing it to make me squirm.' Harry thought to himself, the image of Malfoy smiling at him replaying in his mind. This made Harry angry. 'Damn bastard. He thinks the whole bloody universe revolves around him! Arrogant prick. I won't let him affect me any more. The git has had his fun, and now, it's over!' Harry finished this thought by rolling onto his side. He would no long show a lack of confidence where Draco Malfoy was involved. He was going to throw himself at Voldemort's feet before he was going to let Malfoy affect him, and that was that!  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
The next day, Harry strode proudly into the potion's room, pride intact and strawberry jam sandwich in hand. He plopped down into the seat across from Draco, and proceeded to eat his sandwich. Draco glared, and Harry smiled.  
  
"This is not snack time, Potter." Draco drawled, glaring at the offending food item.  
  
"Obviously not, Malfoy." The Gryffindor glared back. "However, I missed lunch, and I will eat this sandwich." Harry raised his eyebrows, and smiled. Draco frowned. Since when did Potter act like this?  
  
"Fine. Do hurry up though. Watching you eat isn't one of my hobbies, you know."  
  
'Malfoy..you should know better' Harry thought to himself, deliberately slowing down the consumption of his sandwich.  
  
After fifteen excruciatingly long minutes, Malfoy was literally twitching. His eyes widened, and his lips parted as Harry finished the last bite. As if some spell had been broken, Malfoy snapped back into life.  
  
"For fuck's sake Potter, how long does it take to eat a bloody sandwich?!"  
  
"My, my, Malfoy. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth of yours?" Harry smiled innocently, and winked at Draco.  
  
The blond simply gained a rather stale expression, and opened a rather thick book about potions. He was about to scold Potter again, when he noticed something that stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
Potter had...a bit of jam on his lip. His eyes widened. He felt his heart rate speed up. Oh, if only he could lean forward, and lick that bit of jam off, he could finally die happy! Then, he thought some more.  
  
'Wait a moment. What am I saying. If I want to do something, I do it." The smug grin slowly faded from Harry's face when he noticed the predatory grin that Draco was giving him.  
  
'I...am.screwed' He thought to himself, slowly looking towards the door.  
  
"Harry." Draco asked, summoning the most innocent tone he could. "You seem to have a bit of..jam..on your lip." Draco said, slowly leaning forward.  
  
"I do, eh?" Harry asked weakly. He felt like a rabbit in a lion's den.  
  
"Let me help, eh, Harry?" Malfoy was practically on top of him now.  
  
"NO! That's not necessary.not at all!" Harry was not thinking rationally. He tried to move, but was frozen in place by two hypnotic gray eyes. The blond Slytherin slowly leaned ever closer, until he could feel Harry's breath on his cheek. His eyes met the wide green ones of Harry, and he leaned in for the kill. A darted a pink tongue out and slowly licked the bit of jam off of Harry's lip.  
  
At last, Draco pulled back and regained compose.  
  
"All right, Potter. Today we'll be studying.."  
  
"What?!" Harry asked, willing himself to believe what was going on. "You just licked me Malfoy! That is not something that you just do without an explanation!" Harry was clearly shaken and rather peeved. Draco sighed.  
  
"Is it really that hard for you to understand?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Now please explain yourself!" Harry crossed his arms over his chest and waited. He waited for poorly put together sentences, embarrassed stuttering, and the coloring of cheeks. To his surprise, it never came.  
  
"I like you, you git." He answered, giving Harry a sly smile.  
  
"You..like..me?"  
  
"Yes. I, Draco Malfoy, like you, Harry Potter."  
  
"But, but, but, WHY?!?" Draco could almost hear the rusty gears in Harry's head trying to move.  
  
"Well, you're handsome, kind, honest, generous, and you look very cute when you blush. I think we could balance each other out very well." Harry seemed to be thinking it over. "I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but I am bloody well sure that you like me as well." Harry looked rather serious. His eyes were cast across the room, and refused to look at Draco.  
  
"Suppose you are right." Harry said in a small voice, still looking away from Draco, "What would you do?"  
  
"I would kiss you, and ask you to be my boyfriend." Draco's answer was simple and honest. At this, Harry locked eyes with Draco, a genuine look of happiness plastered on his face.  
  
"Ok then. You're right. I like you."  
  
Draco stood with a single fluent motion, and sat down in the chair next to Harry. He cupped one of Harry's cheeks lightly in his hand, while moving in. His grey eyes were focused on Harry's slightly parted pink lips. The Gryffindor licked his lips nervously, and finally, Draco's lips met Harry's. Bliss. The blond lightly bit on Harry's bottom lip, causing him to part his lips further. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and in return, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. They stayed like this, kissing lightly, until Harry pulled back. His lips were red and pouty, and this time, he was not the only one with red cheeks.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked softly, whispering into Draco's ear. Draco looked puzzled for a moment. All of this snogging had gotten to his brain.  
  
"Oh, yes." He cleared his throat. "Harry, will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Of course." And with that final reply, they hugged. "But I swear Draco, you better be nice to my friends, or I'll drop you on your ass so quickly, you won't know what happened." Draco's eyes snapped open.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just kidding!" Harry said, sporting a rather evil gleam in his eyes. "But do try to be nice."  
  
"I will." Draco promised. "Now. We have one more important issue to be discussed." Harry looked puzzled.  
  
"Your place, or mine?" This earned Draco a well earned elbowing in the stomach. "I was joking! Gods, Harry..." He groaned, holding his injured stomach. But then, Harry leaned in to softly whisper in Draco's ear.  
  
"Your place, of course."  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
Comments: YAY! It's DONE! I hope you liked it! I know I sure enjoyed writing it! PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU! I will hand out girl scout cookies to whoever reviews! Wink, wink. Please go and check out my new story, Insanely True, if you liked this one. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
